


Сказ о государе

by Vitamin_i_ko



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), Jung Yoonho, Kim Jaejoong (Musician)
Genre: AU, First Time, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Slash, Злобный автор, Слэш (яой), Старославянский, Юмор, омегаверс, первый раз, стеб, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7274296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitamin_i_ko/pseuds/Vitamin_i_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«В тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве жил-был прекрасный принц. О его красоте слагали легенды, его доблести по миру воспевали оды», — кажется, так начинается любая детская сказка. Но у нас тут сказка намечается недетская.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Словарь использованных терминов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaliaNeith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliaNeith/gifts).



> Talia Neith, с днём варенья!!! Сегодня все плюшки для тебя, золотце. Любви желаю тебе пылкой и страстной, здоровья крепкого и принца на белом мерседесе, а ежели то не принц - пусть конь его скачет мимо ^.^  
> _______________________________________________________________________________
> 
> 8Сирин8, спасибо тебе за помощь! Ты внесла неоценимый вклад!  
> _______________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Это чистой воды эксперимент. Пожалуйста, не воспринимайте мои потуги всерьез. Сие писалось в хорошем настроении и исключительно для поднятия оного всем читающим)))

  
_Рекомендую всем ознакомиться с некоторыми терминами, освежить в памяти, так сказать, прежде чем начать читать сам фанфик. Если вам это все ни к чему, приступайте сразу к сути творения. Это все - наш великий русский язык, коий мы стали временами забывать._

       ** _Тело:_**

Лик — лицо  
Зев — рот  
Зеницы — зрачки  
Зенки — глаза  
Вежды — верхние веки  
Чушка — подбородок  
Выя — шея  
Перси — грудь  
Вздохи — бока  
Десница — правая рука  
Шуйца — левая рука  
Персты — пальцы  
Крыльца — лопатки  
Хребет — спина  
Чресла — бедра, поясница, пах  
Шулята — яички, семенные каналы  
Уд — половой орган (мужской)  
Ложесны — лоно, матка  
Седалища — ягодицы  
Песь — нога  
Стегно — бедро  
Голяшка — голень  
Глезна — лодыжка  
Козонки – пястные и плюсневые кости (и фаланги)  
Вертлюг — сустав  
Мослы — выступающие косточки под тонкой кожей  
Жилы — кровеносные сосуды

Зельный — огромный, сильный, великий  
Красен — красивый, красавчик  
Хвилый — хилый, слабый

       ** _Действие:_**

Вдругорь — снова, опять, вновь  
Горе́ — вверх  
Десятью — десять раз  
Косный — медленный, неторопливый, неподвижный  
Лобызать — целовать  
Нань — на него  
Отщетиться — потерпеть, лишиться, утратить  
Рещи, рек — изрек, сказал  
Тщится — норовит, старается

       ** _Ощущения, эмоции:_**

Бесстудный — бесстыдный, охальный  
Дивый — дикий  
Довлеет — надлежит, должно, следует  
Лишитье — лишний  
Лом — боль  
Огнива — оргазм, очищающий огонь  
Рдеть — стыдиться  
Торопеть — быть робким, пугливым  
Тщивый — щедрый, усердный, заботливый

       ** _Временные рамки:_**

Абие — тотчас, с тех пор как  
Днесь — теперь, ныне, сегодня  
Дондеже — до тех пор, пока  
Егда — когда

       ** _Мера длины:_**

Перст (как мера длины) — 2 см  
Вершок (мера длины) — 4,4 см  
Большая пядь (мера длины) — 22-23 см  
Пядь с кувырком (мера длины) — 27-31 см

       ** _Общее:_**

Искус — опыт  
Несть — нет  
Помост — пол из досок  
Яже — что, который, которая

 

  
**Примечания:**

Рекомендую следующую главу открыть в соседней вкладке. На всякий случай =^.^=


	2. Сказ о государе

«В тридевятом царстве, в тридесятом государстве жил-был прекрасный принц. О его красоте слагали легенды, его доблести по миру воспевали оды», — кажется, так начинается любая детская сказка. Но у нас тут сказка намечается недетская.  
  
Королевство хоть и далекое, но где-то на востоке в сторону Желтого моря. Его берега омывают пенистые волны, разбиваются о скалы на мелкий бриз, коим пропитано все в округе и в воздухе витает аромат йода с фосфором. Леший знает, как там пахнет тот фосфор, но в морской воде сей элемент присутствует. И по ночам над волнами порхают блики оттого, как море фосфорится. Красота неописуемая. Только на свидания и водить к побережью. Правит там король молодой. Уже не принц, ага. Знать не знаю, ведать не ведаю, как ему выдалось достичь сего статуса и куда он дел своего батеньку, да вместе с маменькой на пару, но факт остается фактом. Король. И имя ему нарекли — Ким Джеджун. Сиротинушка бедный-несчастный? Ага-ага! Стервец еще тот. Ох, сколько невинных душ он попортил! В общем, ввиду его огромного эго и либидо, и еще кой-чего издан был указ, писанный его собственной рукой «О праве первой ночи».  
  
Суть сего указа проста и прозрачна. Коли отпрыск уже вступил тот славный период, егда ему впору предаваться плотским утехам, будь добр, явись к государю на аудиенцию. Если же пренебрег сим указом, лихо ждет непомерное. И если же владыка отметит юные телеса своею меткою, то житуха славная сему юному созданию по гроб жизни обеспечена. Казну пополним, скот напоим, народ непомерной податью обяжем, не вопрос!  
  
Народ, он незамысловатый совсем. Во всем ищет выгоду. И тут скипетродержец наш славный не прогадал своим ясным умом, хоть и опьяненным великим либидо. Матушки да папеньки чад своих сами куда хошь, хоть в само ложе королевское доставят, абы только лишь метка на шелковой коже оказалась, да государь поклялся содержать все их семейство. Более того, они ж еще и хитростям забав возлежаний научат деточек своих непорочных, абы только царь-батюшка оценил умения. Все в их королевстве поклоняются _Богу Кама_ и соблюдают таинства соитий, передающиеся тайно из уст в уста, из поколения в поколение старицами-радами. Бог его знает, на кой род нападешь: ведуньи там иль знахарки. Но народ крепенький, зельный, стало быть, знают, что возлежать надобно _с утра_.  
  
Так при дворе смотрины каждый день и устраиваются. В шелке-лоске властитель купается, да лестью упивается. Пал его взор на юношу, представленного в толпе красавцев писаных. Отличала сего мальца скромность необычайная. И очи свои ясные он без приказа не поднял. А в них король глубокие узрел моря. Сим и отдан был приказ юнца доставить в баню, отмыть, прихорошить и в койку прямиком в покои к королю.  
  
Благовониями от мальчишки несло от самого порога, что не могло не возрадовать царя. Шелковый наряд смотрелся весьма недурно на худеньком тельце долговязого паренька — вот, что было истинной отрадой для глаз владыки! Не сдержался он от широкой улыбки, кою не поспел скрыть за хрусталем с вином — красным и чистым, как тот рубин. Глаз его тешился и смеялся, покамест уста испивали сей дурманящий думы напиток. А мальчуган несмело мялся у самих дверей, в страхе дожидаясь вердикта государевого. И тот глядел с высоты трона своего, как будто упиваясь мечтами уже совсем не трезвыми.  
  
Наконец, рука королевская, облаченная в шелка, пригласительно взмахнула, отчего юнец вскинулся на козонках и посеменил ближе. Щеки его алели румянцем, а уста блестели. Чудный предстал образ для вконец избалованного короля. И аромат юных чресл вот-вот начавшего подавать признаки первой течки совсем уже одурманивал, лишая рассудка. Владыка уж немного пьяненький закусил губу, растянувшуюся в ухмылке, предвкушая ночь сладострастия с таким очаровательным созданием.  
  
— Давно твоя плоть пребывает в сим чудном изнеможении? — словно трель, пропел ласковый голос царя.  
  
— Не так давно, государь, — несмело пролепетал юнец, опустив свой взор долу. А там узрел он помост, на коем покоился шерстяной персидский ковер.  
  
В сей дивной ворсе ясные очи узрели худые голые ступни короля. Надо бы припасть к ним устами, да поцеловать, как полагается на приеме у государя — так маменька учила. Вот только, коленки никак сгибаться не хотят. А очи все не могут развидеть тех прекрасных оплетающих жилок, что тянутся наверх к косточкам. С подтянутой голяшки соскользнула пола шелкового халата и очам мальчугана предстала еще и острая коленка, отчего удушливый ком застрял прямо посреди горла, а рот наполнился слюной.  
  
— Прежде такое было? — тихо уточнил властитель, назло выставив свою изящную песь, дабы юнец мог ее разглядеть повнимательнее. Теперь уже лаская своим вороватым взором повыше — само стегно.  
  
— Несть, государь, — честно признался мальчишка и все же сглотнул все свои накопившиеся позывы.  
  
Он не мог увидеть, как победно ухмыльнулся король. Тот, аки скорпион выпустивший жало, готов был пустить яд в бренное тело своей жертвы. А голос его пролепетал:  
  
 — Чудесно…  
  
Хоть внимание юнца и привлек какой-то шорох, но взор он свой поднять не решился — верх неуважения. А выказывать такое самодержцу в преддверии ночи утех не пристало. Тут же к нему потянулась маленькая подушка, кою юноша поспешил принять, а чрез миг к нему король сам лично, своею собственной рукою подтащил стул с высокою резною спинкою.  
  
— Присаживайся, в ногах правды нет, — будто хитрый змей изрек скипетродержец. — На подушку — абы не исковеркать бархатом обшитый стул. — Юноша порывисто кивнул и, рдея, опустил указанный предмет, но стоило ему занести свой славный зад, как король тут же цокнул языком: — Шелка, смотри, не попорть! Приподними халат. — Думал стервец совсем не о тех шелках. Манила его мягонькая кожица непорочного дитя.  
  
И взгляд его жадно следил за каждым неловким движеньем молодецкой руки, несмело задирающей одежку. Да, не каждый раз твои прелести разглядывает кто-то, а тут сам король из-под полуопущенных вежд лукаво поглядывает. И неповиноваться в таких делах чревато карой. Славный мальчуган сие запомнил и таки задрал халат, показав государю свои молочные худые чресла с маленькой попкой. Он умостился на подушку, словно боялся не пуха, а гвоздей. Но разве может в царских покоях быть что-то настолько отвратное? Не учел юнец того лишь, что пятно, напитанное его соками, останется на серой ткани да провоняет собою пух. Чему властитель шире улыбнулся и поднес сему невинному созданию хрусталь.  
  
Из графина вино полилось рекой, да через край, оставляя на тонком запястье сладкие пьянящие дорожки. И чтобы капля не сорвалась на ковры, уста короля ее поймали под хрупким мослом. Государь лукаво улыбнулся в распахнувшиеся молодецкие очи и вернулся в свою былую позу.  
  
— Доводилось ли те познать чужие касания? — сощурившись рек он и отхлебнул рубиновый напиток небольшим глотком.  
  
— Несть, государь, — замотал головой в стороны юнец, опасаясь оплошать.  
  
— Что, и не лобызал никто? — недоверчиво настоял король, пряча усмешку за бокалом.  
  
— Не лобызал, клянусь! — с таким рвением доказывать может лишь невинное дитя, что очень уж потешало самодержца.  
  
— Говоришь, и чресл твоих никому не видать было?  
  
— Никому, государь.  
  
— Пей, — царь подтолкнул ножку бокала юнца кончиками своих изящных перстов. — Такого вина ты точно не ведал.  
  
— Мне маменька не дозволяет брать ко своему зеву хоть каплю дурного напитка, — заерепенился мальчуган. Но король на сию заявочку лишь грозно зашипел.  
  
— Ты царские напитки дурными зовешь?  
  
— Несть, государь, — снова голова юнца заходила в стороны.  
  
— Это не какая-то там бражка. Далее чем в моих покоях, ты нигде вкусить сего благородного напитка не сможешь. И я приказываю: хлебай! — Одурманить ирод надумал дитятю хмельным напоем.  
  
А перепуганный мальчуган разом залпом все и осушил. Еще губы свои алые утер тыльной стороной шуйцы, да по самому халату. На что король вдругорь недовольно поцокал языком. Он налил еще одну порцию в опустевший хрусталь.  
  
— Испивать сие вино требуется малыми горлами, холоп невежественный. Ты как его букет распробовать мнишь? И велено же было: не порть одежку! За сим приказываю снять халат, — худой палец указал на пол, куда наказано опустить шелка.  
  
А под ними умилительные высокие уступы холмиков мышц изящного омежьего стана. Коих вид пьянит покрепче самого ядреного вина. И небольшие красные две ягодки так и манят к ним припасть губами. Но то, что ниже мальчуган попытался старательно спрятать, рассмешило короля.  
  
— Аз таких яко ти видал не раз. Не сутулься и откинься. Не боись, свои шулята можешь показать во всей красе.  
  
И вот, наконец, настал час возрадоваться скипетроносцу: юнец заерзал на подушках чреслами своими, никак вино действие дало. И пахучие дуновения так и долетали до ноздрей всечующего нюха государевого.  
  
— Неудобно, красен молодец? — заискивая, пролепетал царь, зная верный ответ.  
  
— Удобно, государь, — едва слышный сорвался ответ с алых уст.  
  
— Плоть твоя днесь слаба. Садись, яко те удобно, не гляди, что тута я пред тобою. Испробуй ягод из садов королевских. — Он подвинул мальчугану поднос с самыми красочными яствами, натертыми до блеска. — Персики нынче выдались — настоящий нектар.  
  
Негоже отказывать королю, посему малец принял дар из перстов государевых. И зубки его крепенькие так и вонзились в мягонькую мякоть фрукта, а по чушке полились липкие сладостные соки. Уста младого властителя дрогнули и растянулись в вожделенной усмешке. Его и самого-то плоть выдалась не каменной, да напомнила о себе тягучей тяжестью в утробе. А жадный взор никак не мог убраться с персиковых рек.  
  
— Снедал доселе такой фрукт? — облизнувшись настоял царь, не в силах оторвать свой взгляд от сочных лепестков мальчишки, укрытых пеленой персиковых ароматов.  
  
— Несть, государь, — честные очи обратились на бесстудное лицо.  
  
— Таких ягод ты точно не вкушал, — прелестные персты сорвали виноградину с синей грозди и протянули к приоткрывшимся устам мальчишки.  
  
Егда еще доведется отведать прямо из рук государевых? И ему, кажись, такое всласть. Ан, как ликует, да закармливает! И напиток пахучий вновь подлил да подтолкнул, абы юнец не торопел. Тщивый царь ведал, что делает — искус у него имеется знатный. Не сдержался: прильнул к устам медовым лобзанием своим косным. Мальчуган так и зардел под оным касанием, распахнув свои очи — уже далеко не ясные, а изрядно захмелевшие от угощений щедротных.  
  
— Желаешь возлежать со мной? — воздыхал владыка, нацеловывая невинные губки.  
  
Отказ он не склонен был принять, посему, даже не дождался ответа, а притянул юнца за десницу и усадил к себе на стегна. Длани его оглаживали молодые перси и вздохи, персты плыли по бороздам стана, а язык вычерчивал свои влажные реки, да слизывал побежавшие соки персиков. И дивные чудеса творились с мальчуганом, он вздыхал так сладко и тихо, будто пел мелодичные трели, яже не могли не радовать слух царя.  
  
Тот вмиг подхватил хвилое тельце и поднес его к своему ложу. Бережно уложил на холодные простыни и вновь припал своими жадными устами, кои овладевали каждым вершком, не пропуская ни одного перста. Узрел великий король, каким именно бывает горячий шелковистый стан и как уд молóдчин горе́ тщится. Ба, никак большая пядь в нем имеется! В зев свой он тут же осчастливленный плоть пустил, да ластиться стал так, абы молодчик достиг верха блаженного.  
  
Тонкие пальцы тут же зарылись в мягкие космы, а очи слепым взором уставились в распахнутые окна. Уста хрипели нечто благоговейное, покамест владыка изгалялся с крепким бархатистым удом омежьих телес.  
  
Но всякому терпению приходит конец. Властный король и так не в меру долго был покладистым, а посему он торопливо сбросил лишитье своих одежд и ринулся носом к пахучим мокреющим чреслам юнца. Предаваясь страсти, царь не сдержался: облобызал да искусал молодецкие седалища, оставляя на них пятна от утех. А юнец все вился под языком государевым да стонал, не смея себя сдерживать, коли властитель его самого возжелал. И как ни гладил языком по кожице шелковистой верткий язык, так еще больше он дурманил несведущее разумение мальца. А вместе с тем и соображение государево хмелело отменно.  
  
Король улегся нань, покрывая выю все теми же неустанными ласками, заставляя власы дыбиться под устами жаркими. Зеницы уж давно расплылись во все очи, утягивая в свои бездонные омуты, кои лишь к блуду и взывали. Скипетродержец слыл славой той породы, что не держит своего коня в узде подолгу, а посему он шустро вертлюгами песей своих меж стегон умостился и удом ткнулся в ложесны омежьи. А тама не меньше пяди с кувырком. Малец вскинулся да закричал от таких нежданных порывов и ломи. Ногтями своими полосонул по крыльцам да по хребту.  
  
Много страстей и оргий видали зенки короля, но увечий на своей плоти он еще не испытал. Закинул он глезна юнца на свои чресла и двинулся косно, аки трава на дне реки, колыхаема под напругой поддонных струй, доколе плоть юная совсем не обмякла от сих деяний. А после — уста государевы потянулись к козонкам мальчишеским. Целовали, сосали, вводили в неистовое тяготение и неволили молить. Коя же услада для слуха, чуять мольбы невинных детей, не внемлющих, что с ними творится!  
  
Абие малец не ведал уж, что отщетился он невинности своей. Принимали телеса его по десятью дивых толчей раз за разом, да так хорошо ему было, что пал он в огниву полымя очищающего. Искусник-король был тому виной, взирая на метания юношеской плоти по простыням и подушкам, не утихая и дондеже качаясь туды-обратно, аки сам не разразился яростным потрясением.  
  
Блажь на устах его изнеможенного лика отразилась довольной усмешкой. Он припал поцелуем к исказившемуся рту и все продолжал благоговейно сотрясаться, тараня молодые чресла крепким удом, яко довлеет награждать повинующихся чад.  
  
— Как нарекли тебя, мой славный? — оглаживая мокрые власы омежки, тихо прошептал владыка, непрестанно возлежа на хвилых телесах отзывчивого юнца.  
  
— Чон Юнхо, государь, — осиплым гласом молвил тот.  
  
— Теперча ныне и присно ты — мой наложник.  
  
И юный омега ощутил жар, наполнивший его ложесны тугим узлом, окропившим семенем государевым. И плоть его днесь обрела узор метки королевской.  
  
       _ **Конец**_  
___________________  
  
       _Как тот Хатико жду вашего вердикта_


End file.
